elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Jasmina Halsey
Jasmina Halsey served as the President of the Federation from 3300 until June 2, 3301, when she lost a vote of no-confidence that was called after she went missing with the disappearance of Starship One. Presumed dead for months, she was found alive in her escape pod after her successor, Zachary Hudson, organized a public search.Community Goal: The Search for Starship One Halsey announced plans to relocate to Alliance space in July 3302, and by April 3304, she had left Federal politics behind and was working as a peace activist and advisor to Alliance Prime Minister Edmund Mahon. Biography Jasmina Halsey was a Federal politician and member of the Liberal Party who was elected President of the Federation in 3300. She appointed Nigel Smeaton as her Vice-President, and Felicia Winters as her Secretary of State. The Halsey administration did not take long to stumble, as multiple burdensome tax increases and military interventions that were perceived as heavy-handed by Federal citizens caused a steady drop in Halsey's popularity. Senior Federal military leaders were also disappointed with Halsey's missteps and the loss of several Federal systems, and realigned themselves with then-Shadow President Zachary Hudson of the Republican Party. On January 12, 3301, Vice-President Smeaton died under suspicious circumstances and was replaced the following month by Congressman Ethan Naylor of the frontier system of Siren, a controversial move which many saw as an clumsy attempt by Halsey to address criticism that her administration was too Sol-centric. Disappearance On April 28, Halsey announced a goodwill tour of Federal frontier systems in an effort to address their concerns and strengthen their ties to the Federation. The tour would prove to be Halsey's last act as Federal President. On May 26, 3301, shortly after Starship One began its journey with President Halsey and Vice-President Naylor on board, the vessel was reported missing and Felicia Winters was sworn-in as Acting Federal President. Despite a frantic search by Federal authorities, Halsey was not located, and in light of her absence preventing her from being able to fulfill her duties, a vote of no confidence in her administration was held on June 2. Federal Congress overwhelmingly voted to remove Halsey from office and approved Zachary Hudson's bid to assume the presidency. For months, Jasmina Halsey's disappearance remained a mystery, with few holding out any hope that Starship One would be found. Surprisingly, on January 28, 3302, President Hudson announced plans to resume the search for Starship One with the help of the galactic community and requested salvaged ship debris from along Halsey's tour route for analysis. Some of the debris was confirmed to have come from Starship One, spurring Hudson to launch a second public campaign for salvaged escape pods. On February 26, Hudson revealed that Halsey's escape pod had been found mostly intact, and the former president was in an induced coma while she recovered from her injuries. A New Path In March 3302, Jasmina Halsey was brought out of her coma, but sparked concern from relatives and observers when she began explaining her experiences. On April 4, when asked by the media about what it was like to be adrift in space for so long, she stated, "It was wonderful. Amazing. I saw the universe, and our galaxy within it, as I'd never seen it before, and I felt the presence of the real caretakers of our galaxy. The paradox of their existence – tiny yet gargantuan, fleeting yet eternal. They spoke to me as I drifted in the void. It was amazing. I must share their message." She later issued a public request for exploration data from across the galaxy to substantiate her claims of meeting "the true architects of creation" and being shown "the infinities of the cosmos", data which later resulted in the discovery of the ruins of the lost Guardian civilization.Elite Dangerous Knowledge Base > The Guardians Although Halsey's return brought speculation that she could be reinstated as Federal President, her unpopularity endured and the idea received little support. Halsey herself expressed no interest in returning to Federal politics, and became involved in peace activism and decided to relocate to the Alliance. Meanwhile, her account of her experiences was widely accepted by the galactic community, though some questions remained unanswered, such as how Starship One was destroyed, and some suspected that not all the details had been disclosed. Halsey's strongest critics accused her of treason and deliberately orchestrating her disappearance so that she could more easily defect to the Alliance with vital Federal intelligence, as she had become an advisor to Alliance Prime Minister Edmund Mahon by April 3304. Halsey has dismissed such claims as being too obviously out of character for her, citing her efforts on behalf of conflict refugees and her condemnation of the Federal-Imperial cold war in the Pleiades Nebula. Timeline 25 MAY 3305 *There has been much speculation about starship technician Gan Romero, whose dreams are believed to have directed him to steal a ship from a starport hangar. On the Rewired network, independent journalist Flint "Firemaker" Lafosse offered this analysis: "Romero's dream journal entries were very similar to Jasmina Halsey's visions after the Starship One incident three years ago. Was this lowly grease monkey in touch with the same 'caretakers of our galaxy' that Halsey claims spoke to her? Sure, it could be coincidence. Maybe even a shared psychological disorder. But it seems possible that Halsey and Romero were telepathically contacted by the same incorporeal intelligence. You can see why they might want to talk to a Federal president. But a starport technician? What's so special about Romero? If he's telling the truth then who knows how many more ordinary people have heard these summons from 'bodiless voices' over the years?"GalNet: Ship Thief Linked to Halsey's Visions 29 AUG 3304 * As the date of Princess Aisling Duval's cancelled wedding to Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester passed without comment from either party, Jasmina Halsey remarked that the collapse of their engagement was a "lost opportunity for long-term peace".GalNet: The Silence of Aisling Duval 13 JUL 3304 *Following the announcement of the date of the wedding of Princess Aisling Duval and Federal Ambassador Jordan Rochester, Jasmina Halsey stated: "I am very enthusiastic about the opportunities for peace that this marriage will bring. This relationship symbolises a new era of amity that will benefit all of humanity."GalNet: Details of Aisling Duval's Wedding Announced 19 APR 3304 * Independent journalist Chukwuma Grant profiles Jasmina Halsey, who has become an advisor to Alliance Prime Minister Edmund Mahon.GalNet: Peace in Her Time: A Profile of Jasmina Halsey 27 OCT 3303 * Halsey commented on the withdrawal of Federal and Imperial forces from the Pleiades:Galactic News: Halsey Comments on End of Cold War 20 SEP 3302 * Breaking her silence, Halsey described a vision she experienced: * The peculiar nature of her "vision" caused some to question if she had fully recovered.Galactic News: Halsey Shares Her Vision 29 JUL 3302 * Halsey made her first public appearance since her discharge from the Clearwater Clinic psychiatric facility. When asked what her plans were for the future, she stated: * Halsey further surprised reporters by stating that she had recently met with Alliance Prime Minster Edmund Mahon, and that she would soon be relocating to a system within Alliance space.Galactic News: Jasmina Halsey Returns to Public Life 15 JUL 3302 * Halsey was discharged from the Clearwater psychiatric centre, giving the following quote: Galactic News: Jasmina Halsey Discharged 27 MAY 3302 * Cynthia Sideris, chair of Universal Cartographics, made a brief comment outside UC headquarters this morning on Jasmina Halsey's ostensibly unsuccessful search for the "architects of creation": "Whether or not President Halsey's 'architects' exist is open to question, but chances are that some form of non-human sentience exists in our galaxy. We've received data from as far as Beagle Point, but even that represents only an infinitesimal fraction of known stars in the galaxy. We can only keep looking." President Halsey's psychological review continues.GalNet: Freelance Report: Sideris Remains Open Minded 28 APR 3302 * Halsey issued appeals for exploration data to substantiate claims of super-intelligent beings that she encountered while drifting through space: Community Goal: Jasmina Halsey Appeals for Exploration Data 23 MAR 3302 * Halsey was revived from an induced comaGalactic News: Jasmina Halsey to be Revived. 26 FEB 3302 * Following a search effort for wreckage and escape pods from Starship One, Halsey's pod was among those recovered. 02 JUN 3301 * Following a vote of no confidence, the missing Jasmina Halsey lost the presidential title. Zachary Hudson became the new President of the Federation.Zachary Hudson Becomes the New President of the Federation 26 MAY 3301 * Spaceflight One, which President Halsey and Vice President Naylor were on board, went missing after entering hyperspace. Secretary of State Felicia Winters became Acting President.Galnet reports from the day Spaceflight One went missing 28 APR 3301 * In an attempt to 'build stronger links' with Federal frontier systems, Halsey announced that she would be undertaking a Presidential tour where she would meet with their leaders and discuss what Sol can do to better support them. Oddly, 78 Ursae Majoris was included in the tour plan, despite it having voted to leave the Federation over a month ago.President Halsey Announces Tour of Frontier Systems Tour of Frontier Systems Set to Begin Shortly 25 MAR 3301 * Congress decided to withdraw the Federal Navy from Lugh.Navy Withdraws from Lugh – Fighting Continues 24 MAR 3301 * The Crimson State Group took control of Hartsfield Market in Lugh, the station with the master controls of Lugh’s military defence network. In a debate in Federal Congress, Halsey faced difficult questions from members of both parties over her mishandling of the Federation’s interests such as the ban on onionhead, the loss of frontier systems, and the Lugh war.Galnet reports from the day Hartsfield Market fell 23 MAR 3301 * The Federation received false intelligence that Éamonn Uí Laoghire, leader of the Crimson State Group, was aboard an unarmed refugee convoy near Lugh 6. Halsey ordered Federal pilots to attack the convoy. An estimated 9,322 innocent Federal civilians died in the attack. Halsey's approval rating fell to 26% and Shadow President Hudson swore there would be an investigation into the attack.Galnet reports from the day of the strike on the Federal Refugees 20 MAR 3301 * Halsey Honours Heroes. Despite the actions of undercover operatives acting on behalf of the Crimson State Group aboard Hartsfield Market, the Federation continues to dominate the skies of Lugh. Today President Halsey honours those heroes who have made the greatest contribution to the war effort. Among them: Lugh’s top gun, Commander Nightwulf, who has managed to singlehandedly remove almost 14,000 enemy combatants from the field of battle. Khaka’s top logistics officer, Commander Darius Torkalar, who has personally shipped in 3000 tonnes of weapons into the area.Halsey Honours Heroes, 20 March 3301 19 MAR 3301 * A major blow to Halsey's plan to suppress the rebellion in Lugh came when Core Dynamics further postponed the maiden flight of the FNS Nevermore following an embarrassing systems failure. During a weapons test, its systems opened fire on Hudson Dock instead of the target drone ship. This caused the station to automatically fire back. The result was dozens of deaths and hundreds of millions of credits worth of damage to both structures.The Nevermore Not Ready for Duty 13 MAR 3301 * The independent Crimson State Group took control of Balandin Gateway in Lugh, a Federation system. Halsey declared war on the Crimson State Group, sparking off The War for Lugh. Halsey decided to send the new Farragut Battle Cruiser FNS Nevermore to Lugh for it's maiden flight.Galnet reports from the day Halsey declared war on the Crimson State Group 04 FEB 3301 * The Federation withdrew all forces from Kappa Fornacis, after an aid operation. Georgio Algeria was defiant, saying their aid efforts were "just window dressing. They bully us, they burn us, now they try to buy us. Well we ain’t scared and we ain’t for sale. We say what happens on Panem, and we say Onionhead will live on!" Federation Withdraws from Panem 11 JAN 3301 * To quell calls for her resignation, Halsey gave a carefully worded speech designed to soften the rift between her and Admiral Vincent of the Federal Navy, a friend of Shadow President Hudson.Federal President Clarifies Approach to Onionhead 10 JAN 3301 * Bombing of Panem in the Kappa Fornacis system resumed. Unlike the firebombs of the first Fedaral Navy attack, which caused controversial collateral damage, this attack utilised genetically engineered biocides targeted specifically to destroy the onionhead crop.Bombing of Panem Resumes 06 JAN 3301 * Sales and prices of onionhead reached an all time high. Congressmen were angry at the publicity the drug had received from Halsey's announcements. 'Oniongate' protests continued.Secret Federal Anger now Onionhead Sales at all Time High 16 DEC 3300 * Halsey declared that the "Onionhead" narcotic would be illegal in Federation space due to her concern about its effect on the Federation's youth.Federal President Declares Plant an Illegal Narcotic References Category:Federal key people Category:Characters